Shocking Disovery
by Stormbunny14
Summary: Kassy Kevins never knew she was different until she met the most evil of the Heroes, Sylar. Now she's trying to servive while trying to learn her new ablity.


-1**Prologue**  
Electric   
Kassandra "Kassy" Kevins  
Franklin, NH

Running as fast as she could knowing she couldn't look back. Feeling her heart beat almost out of her chest. Hearing the puddles splash beneath her feet and smelling the cool morning breeze. Enjoying the freedom of the outdoors. Feeling energized. She would enjoy the soft morning dew on any other day expect this one.

Kassandra Kevins was running as fast as she could to school. Being late for the 3rd time this week from a power outage at her house, 21 Kendrick Road. It was strange that her house was the only one for 6 mouths now.

6 mouths ago weird things started to happening to this 15 year old girl. She kept having weird dreams of lighting and looking in the mirror seeing her eyes full of it. She kept shocking herself and anyone she touched and occasionally would see for a second lighting coming from her finger tips. She told her mother, but her mother thought she was imagining it.

Entering the Franklin High School, the lights suddenly began to flicker. Kassy ignored it and kept going. It was normal for them to do that every once and awhile. Not wanting to go to class, for the fear of getting yelled at Kassy staggered over to her locker. Trying to open it, but the door wouldn't budge even after putting the combination in. Finally it opened and Kassy was able to get her books.

When she went to pick up her metal pens they kind of got magnetized to the young girl's hand. "Weird" She said as she extended her fingertips spreading them out as the few pens feel. Bending down to pick them up she headed to class, moving at a pace faster then she would normally use.

Suddenly Kassy got a strange feeling. Looking behind her she saw a man dressed in dark clothes and a cap. He looked dangerous to her somehow, but didn't know how. He stepped closer. Danger! Danger! A light came on telling her to stay away. She had learned to trust her instants especially when strangers in weird clothes were after you.

"Can I help you?" She asked stepping closer to get a better look. He didn't say anything. He just stepped forward with a grin on his face. Moving closer the locker doors swung open. She knew she hadn't done that. Now she was really getting the danger fib.

"My name is Sylar and I'm here to help you" Kassy was really scared now. She kept thinking to herself how weird this all was and how scared she was feeling. Not knowing why she rose her hands not knowing why just doing it.

"I don't want your help!" She yelled as lighting came shooting out of her fingertips burning the man and knocking him down. Closing her hands, she looked at them amazed at what she had down, but then the man rose to his feet in one quick second. "What in the world?" She asked herself staring at the man.

The man Sylar started coming at her again not knowing how any of this was happening this morning. Dropping her books she ran down the stairs and out the doors. Lighting coming off of her every time she landed in a puddle. Electricity swimming, dancing in the puddle. Running for her life instead of the fun.

Sylar stood at the entrance doors. He gave that smile he had given before. The sinister smile every evil villain had. "I'll be back for you" He said out loud watching the lighting clouds form above him. He disappeared as the school doors open, someone checking on the commotion they had heard.

She ran till she figured Sylar wasn't chasing her. What had happened? How could he do that? How could she do that? Why was he after her? To many questions. She ran to her house and grabbed her things leaving a note for her mother that was at work saying:

Mom I love you but I have to leave. Weird things are happening and I don't want you to get hurt. Love Kassandra.

Kassandra got on the next bus and thus her journey begins.

**Chapter 1: Mr. Bennet**

Kassy sat on the bus wonder what would come next. Would that guy go after her mother? Would he come back after her? She didn't know. She was riding across the country. It had been a few days since she left her home town; Franklin, New Hampshire. Life always seemed boring there, but she took that for granted now. Being on the run from a man that wants to kill you seems like too much excitement.

Falling asleep Kassy didn't know what the next step was in her life. She always dreamt of living in New York or maybe California. She didn't know where she would end up today.

"Hey! Hey Miss wake up! This is the last stop for the day you have to get off," The voice said kind of scrambled in her brain from being asleep.

"What?" Kassy asked opening her eyes to see a man standing over her. She tried to come into focus, not realizing she was on a bus. Her mind was still telling her she was save at home, in good oh Franklin, NH. 

"You have to get off, it's the last stop of the day," the voice repeated. He looked a little irritated. The man had been driving the bus all day and was tired. He just wanted to go home to his wife and 2 kids.

"Where are we?" She asked looking out the window yawning. She was very tired. This was the first time she had fallen asleep on the bus. Apparently her body was telling her she needed sleep.

"New York City" A different voice said stepping on to the bus looking at Kassy.

"Who are you?" She asked. He wore glasses and he looked like he could be her father. She didn't know if she could trust this man and how he kept staring at her with that smile gave her the creeps.

"You can call me Mr. Bennet" The man said walking over to her. "And I can help you.. Kassy" How did he know her name? What did he mean he could help her and was he working for, that guy back at her school? He stepped closer to her taking out a rectangle type card. He held it between to fingers passing it to her. A business card? This guy seemed kind of weird to her, there was something about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"How do you know my name?" She asked getting defensive. She took the business card that had some sort of Paper Company advertised on it. Why would a paper sales man be interested in me? All theses thoughts danced in her head. Who could she trust? Should she trust him. It just wouldn't stop in her head.

"Kassy you're not alone in your abilities. There are others like you. With special gifts, that's how I found you. Someone like you can find special people." He told Kassy this hoping she'd listen. He wasn't a bad guy he just looked that way. "We can help you" His attempts continued in moving closer to her. Kassy took a step back, not sure if she should trust him.

"Why should I listen to you? For all I know you're working for the man that was after me, this Sylar guy" She took the man wondering what his reason would be. The Sylar man was after her and for all she knew this man was too. Plus she didn't know what was going on with herself. Lighting coming out of her hand? She was like a person on Star Wars. She felt like she was going crazy.

"Sylar? You met Sylar and survived?" He asked surprised. Far has he knew, no one had survived Sylar's attempt. He was always to powerful. Maybe this girl could help him in stopping the lunatic? He thought to himself. Kassy was surprised that he didn't know that the man had tried to attack her.

"Yeah, I'm a pretty fast runner, I guess that's because of my gift" She thought looking at her hands. She was full of energy all the time, she was like a battery. Kassy didn't know what was going on because her world was getting flipped up-side down and twisted side-ways.

"What is your gift?" Mr. Bennet asked curious. He didn't know what her gift was, just that she was special like his own daughter. He would never tell anyone, he just wanted to keep her safe and out of harms way. This was a way how. If her ability stopped Sylar once from getting his hands on her maybe she could do it again, to protect his daughter Claire. He sat down on the bus. The bus driver was starting to get annoyed. He just really wanted to go home, but he tolerated it for a little longer.

"Electricity," She said saying it trying to convince herself that it was true. She didn't understand it. Kids like her would love to have a power and now she had one. It was weird, this whole thing was weird. She focused on her hand wanting the lighting or what ever it was to come out. A small spark appeared dancing on her fingertips. She focused harder and more electricity form in her hand. Jumping around her hand, not hurting her, just jumping around. She smiled as Mr. Bennet's face lid up in fascination. The lighting danced in the rims of his glasses, him not taking his eye off it. The buses lights began to flicker and the controls of the bus started going off.

Kassy looked around surprised as was Mr. Bennet. She closed her hand as the electricity went away. The lights and controls suddenly stopped. Mr. Bennet looked at the girl who was scared and shocked by what had happened. He figured she had done that, being able to control electricity would be a useful talent. "You have an amazing gift, why not come with me and I can help you?" He asked her again, hoping she'd say yes this time. She didn't look convinced. He took out his wallet opening to a picture. "This is my daughter, Claire, I think you might be able to help her and in the process start understanding your ability.

Looking at the picture she realized that the girl in the picture was about her age. Something in her told her to listen to the strange horn rimmed glasses man, even if he was a little strange. After all she was strange, she wanted to figure out what was happening to her, and he seemed like he knew. Besides if anything happened she could just fry his butt. "Alright I'll go with you" Kassy spoke a little unsure, but really meaning to go. She didn't know the outcome and she wouldn't till she continued. "Where are we go?"

He smiled shaking her hand thanking her for agreeing. "To Texas. You ever been?" They started walking off the bus, Kassy a little scared and excited. She had never been to Texas. Once they left the bus, the bus driver closed the door in relive. He was happy that they got off the bus. They both scared him a little and all he wanted was to go home. Now he could.

"Kassy you're not alone in your abilities. There are others like you. With special gifts, that's how I found you. Someone like you can find special people." He told Kassy this hoping she'd listen. He wasn't a bad guy he just looked that way. "We can help you" His attempts continued in moving closer to her. Kassy took a step back, not sure if she should trust him.

"Why should I listen to you? For all I know you're working for the man that was after me, this Sylar guy" She took the man wondering what his reason would be. The Sylar man was after her and for all she knew this man was too. Plus she didn't know what was going on with herself. Lighting coming out of her hand? She was like a person on Star Wars. She felt like she was going crazy.

"Sylar? You met Sylar and survived?" He asked surprised. Far has he knew, no one had survived Sylar's attempt. He was always to powerful. Maybe this girl could help him in stopping the lunatic? He thought to himself. Kassy was surprised that he didn't know that the man had tried to attack her. 

"Yeah, I'm a pretty fast runner, I guess that's because of my gift" She thought looking at her hands. She was full of energy all the time, she was like a battery. Kassy didn't know what was going on because her world was getting flipped up-side down and twisted side-ways.

"What is your gift?" Mr. Bennet asked curious. He didn't know what her gift was, just that she was special like his own daughter. He would never tell anyone, he just wanted to keep her safe and out of harms way. This was a way how. If her ability stopped Sylar once from getting his hands on her maybe she could do it again, to protect his daughter Claire. He sat down on the bus. The bus driver was starting to get annoyed. He just really wanted to go home, but he tolerated it for a little longer. 

"Electricity," She said saying it trying to convince herself that it was true. She didn't understand it. Kids like her would love to have a power and now she had one. It was weird, this whole thing was weird. She focused on her hand wanting the lighting or what ever it was to come out. A small spark appeared dancing on her fingertips. She focused harder and more electricity form in her hand. Jumping around her hand, not hurting her, just jumping around. She smiled as Mr. Bennet's face lid up in fascination. The lighting danced in the rims of his glasses, him not taking his eye off it. The buses lights began to flicker and the controls of the bus started going off.

Kassy looked around surprised as was Mr. Bennet. She closed her hand as the electricity went away. The lights and controls suddenly stopped. Mr. Bennet looked at the girl who was scared and shocked by what had happened. He figured she had done that, being able to control electricity would be a useful talent. "You have an amazing gift, why not come with me and I can help you?" He asked her again, hoping she'd say yes this time. She didn't look convinced. He took out his wallet opening to a picture. "This is my daughter, Claire, I think you might be able to help her and in the process start understanding your ability.

Looking at the picture she realized that the girl in the picture was about her age. Something in her told her to listen to the strange horn rimmed glasses man, even if he was a little strange. After all she was strange, she wanted to figure out what was happening to her, and he seemed like he knew. Besides if anything happened she could just fry his butt. "Alright I'll go with you" Kassy spoke a little unsure, but really meaning to go. She didn't know the outcome and she wouldn't till she continued. "Where are we go?"

He smiled shaking her hand thanking her for agreeing. "To Texas. You ever been?" They started walking off the bus, Kassy a little scared and excited. She had never been to Texas. Once they left the bus, the bus driver closed the door in relive. He was happy that they got off the bus. They both scared him a little and all he wanted was to go home. Now he could.

**Chapter 2: The Plan  
**

Kassy tried so hard when on the plane not to do anything not normal. Her power started messing with the computers as she walked through security. Mr. Bennet just kept telling her it would be fine and to keep moving. She kept moving, kept feeling the energy inside her building. Kassy kept wanting to let it out, but she kept it inside, for the most part.

The plane rid was okay, once it was over. She had never been on a plane and she was a nervous wreak. Kassy was glad when her feet touched the ground. Looking out at the city she realized it was a lot different form New Hampshire. Instead of green, it was brown. The air was full of sand particles. She didn't know if she was going to like it here or not. A car was waiting for them to arrive. Mr. Bennet headed over to it getting in the passenger's seat while singling Kassy to get into the back. Taking a deep breath she entered the vehicle. The driver was a Haitian man. He looked very serious about his job. He was wearing a necklace with a symbol that she recognized. At the moment she couldn't place it.

No one talked on the way to where ever they were going. Kassy just stared out the window thinking about her life. Thinking of Sylar, wondering why he wanted her. Two hours past and they arrived at she guessed was the Paper Company. It still confused her why a man from a paper factor would want to help her. They got out of the vehicle and entered the building. Kassy could feel all the energy, all the electricity coming form the building. It seemed to be charging her, she liked the power, but knew if she took to much something bad would happen. She tried to keep it under control. "So what are we doing here?" Kassy asked Mr. Bennet looking at him waiting for a reply. This was all new to her and she didn't know what was going to happen.

"This is were we take the special people. I'm going to try to help you control your ability over time, but I want you to do something for me" He spoke sliding an access card. The light on the door turned from red to green giving them the go ahead. Kassy was very confused at what she saw. A room full of pictures and paintings. Including the man that had attacked her. She walked over to the wall and grabbed the small photograph of the man. It was dark and you could barely make out who it was, but she could tell it was him. "I want you to live with me. Not a permanent, just somewhere to stay to be safe. The thing is you can't tell anyone about your ability, not even to my family okay?" He grabbed a sort of injecting gun. Kassy nodded placing the photograph down, crossing her arms.

"Okay, so you want me to blend in like a regular teenager?" She asked him a little confused

about the plan. If all she was going to do was the same thing she was doing before why was she even here? She could make electricity, which she still didn't get. The Haitian was scary to her, he never spoke a word. Kassy found it kind of creepy. She looked at him wondering what he was thinking and what his deal was.

"Yes that's what I want you to do, that man will be after you and I would like you to try and blend in. You're a valuable asset and you could help us in the months to come, so I would like you to try and blend in" Mr. Bennet said going to the computer in the corner. Kassy went over and looked at what he was doing. "We'll need to get you transcripts and records for going to the school."

"Listen if that guy comes I'll just fry him, he can't get close to me" Kassy said, being very confident about her actions. The Haitian man and Mr. Bennet looked at her, then at each other. Mr. Bennet got up and went to a desk opening the drawer. He picked up something from it looking like some sort of pictures. He walked back over to Kassy and handed them to her. She looked at the first one ready to throw-up from the site. She flipped to the next one, again feeling nauseous. She threw the pictures down horrified at what she saw. Kassy had seen some sick things, but that took the cake. All the people in the pictures had their brains removed, nothing there, the brain was gone. "Was that?"

"Sylar? Yes, that's how he takes abilities. He opens up the brain and takes them. No one knows what he does with them, but it gives him your ability. The next time you meet him, if you don't know how to control your ability he will kill you" He told her not trying to scare her, but if it work he had no problem with it.

"Alright, I'll do what ever you want me too" She said closing her eyes trying to get the images out of her head. They weren't leaving. They just kept flashing in her brain with him and the bodies. It was just so hard to believe some guy wanted to kill her just because she had a power.

Mr. Bennet nodded his head and finished the details on his computer. After printing the papers off Kassy and himself left the Paper Company. Mr. Bennet gave orders to the Haitian, Kassy didn't hear what they were, but he left in the opposite direction. They drove in the car till they got to a house. He turned to Kassy speaking to her one more time before getting out of the car. "Now remember, you're a distant cousin of mine that I never mentioned. Your having troubles at home, so you're living with us for a while. Got it" He was very stern in his talking.

"Got it" Kassy said placing her hand on the door handle ready to exit. When Mr. Bennet exited the car Kassy opened the door and looked at the house. "Here we go" She told herself taking a deep breath.

**Chapter 3: The New Home**

Walking behind Mr. Bennet, Kassy heard a girl about her age say "Daddy" as she ran up to Mr. Bennet. Kassy figured this was Claire. Butterflies entered her stomach as Mr. Bennet moved to the right to let her in. She didn't know what they would say and was more then scared. Claire was about her height and had blonde hair. She gave Kassy an odd look, saying to Kassy "What the heck are you doing here?" Kassy spoke almost in a whisper,

But load enough for them to hear. "Ah hello," She said giving an unsure smile. She could tell she didn't belong here.

"Sandra, Claire, this is Kassy," He gestured toward Kassy. She's my niece. My sister and I haven't spoken in a long time. Kassy's having some trouble at home, so she's going to live here for a while" He told them seeing their reactions.

The woman named Sandra spoke first. She was shocked by her husband and Kassy figured they all were. Lighting started to come from Kassy's hand making little sparks. She noticed and quickly closed her hand. "Um darling, were is she going to stay?" She asked puzzled. Kassy looked up at the woman.

"I can sleep on the couch, it's no big deal Miss. Bennet" She told Sandra not wanting to be a burden. Kassy's eyes wondered to looking around the house. It was different from her old home which she figured was going to happen. She couldn't expect that it would be the same.

"That won't be necessary, you can sleep in the guest room next to Lyle's room" Mr. Bennet said looking down at Kassy. Kassy looked around wondering who this Lyle was. Suddenly her curiosity was stopped when Lyle entered with a carton of ice cream in his hands and a spoon in his mouth. Kassy couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight.

"Did I hear someone say my name?" He asked the spoon still in his mouth. He took it out as he spoke again. "Who's this?" He asked pointing the spoon at her and filling it with more ice cream before putting it back in his mouth.

"This is Kassy, she's your cousin. She'll be staying in the spare room" The glasses man said closing the front door that was still open from when they had entered. Kassy was getting more butterflies in her stomach. How was this going to work out and how was she going to be able to control her power?

The girl about Kassy's age spoke next. "Kassy uh? I'm Claire" She said extending her hand for Kassy to shake it. Kassy wasn't sure if her powers would control themselves, but she had to show respect. She hoped nothing would happen and she shook Claire's hand. As they pulled away Kassy felt sparks coming out of her fingertips. Claire pulled away quickly feeling the shock from Kassy. "Ahhh" She said holding her fingers. "Static electricity, you got to hate it" She said shaking her hand giving Kassy a slight smile.

Feeling really bad inside Kassy went along with the story. "Yeah you do" She gave Claire a slight smile too. She hoped that didn't happen again and that everything would work out. Her butterflies were still there, though they were slowly going away.

"Oh great! Now I have another thing to fight with in the morning for the bathroom." He said walking off still eating his ice cream. Sandra Bennet shook her head. She couldn't believe some of the things that came out of her son's mouth.

"Well it's nice to meet you and I'm sure Claire would be happen to show you your room since Lyle left" She said with a smile. A little dog came into the room and straight over to Kassy. The dog started barking at her like she had done something wrong. "Oh Mr. Muggles this Kassy, she's going to be staying here a little while. Won't that be nice?" She asked the dog picking him up and petting him. Kassy was just glad she didn't electrocute the poor thing. She walked off into the living room with Mr. Muggles in her arms joining Lyle.

"Alright come on" Claire said starting to go up the stairs. Kassy looked at Mr. Bennet and he nodded at her. Sort of telling her she was fine and it would be alright. Kassy followed Claire up the stairs. She passed 4 doors on the way up. The last door before the spare room Kassy was shown was the bathroom.

Finally reaching the spare room Claire opened the door walking in. Kassy walked in and looked around. It was a nice room, plan, but nice. It at least had a bed. "And this is the spare room" Claire said throwing her hands up gesturing to the room. Kassy went and sat on the bed and still gazed at the room before coming back to reality.

"Thank you" She told Claire. She couldn't believe everyone was being so nice. It was weird. People back home wouldn't be this nice if they just met a person. Why did she always compare things to her old home in New Hampshire? That was her old life, she was starting a new one. From now on she wouldn't mention her old home in comparing it to now. Claire smiled and nodded as she exited.

"No problem coz" She told Kassy closing the door. As soon as the door closed Kassy laid back on the bed. Tomorrow would be different, very different. A new school, new people, and new friends. It was going to be havoc. She closed her eyes and as the thoughts of her mother came into few she wondered how she was doing. It had only been a little while. But it seemed like forever since she saw her.

As Kassy feel asleep electric sparks came from her fingertips forming around her arms. The lights in her room kept flicking on and off as she lied there. She dreamt of Sylar. What would happen if Sylar found her, and of the pictures that were still in her brain. The electricity didn't go anywhere except around Kassy's body. It was weird, you would think it would burn the sheets or something, but no. It just made an electric current around her.

The next morning Mr. Bennet came into Kassy's room to wake her up. He saw the electricity and tried to figure out a way to wake her up. He thought to him self, I really need to get some rubber gloves or something when I'm around her. He went over to Kassy and tried to shake her, but got shocked in the process. He pulled away quickly yelling in pain. The yelling made Kassy suddenly awake realizing what she had done. The electricity was gone as soon as she awoke. "I'm sorry" She said getting up to see if he was alright. She couldn't believe she had shocked another person in two days.

"Uh it's fine, you're going to be late if you don't get up now" He told her kissing his finger. Kassy smiled surprised that he had asked her that. It took her about a minute after she took a shower to get ready. She'd realized she could move very fast, faster then a normal person, and that wasn't just because she was on the track team.

"Mr. Bennet, I'm like a super powered battery. I can move very fast" She told him demonstrating by making the bed. She looked at the bed, then in a flash the bed was made and Kassy was by the bathroom door waiting for Lyle to get out. Mr. Bennet only blinked and then whispered under his breath before going to wake up Claire. "Come on Lyle, I thought you said you'd be fighting to use the bathroom.

**Chapter 4: The cheerleader**

Getting ready for school wasn't the scary part, it was the fact of going to school. She wasn't exactly the most popular kid at her old school and she had overheard Claire talking about how she was a cheerleader. Plus she had this ability to worry about. Shocking someone on her first day would give her freak status for sure.

Arriving at school Kassy looked around and realized everyone was in their own click. It was kind of creepy. Entering the building Kassy followed Claire to her locker as they were joined by a young man, Zach. "Hey Claire, how's it going…and who's this?" He asked pointing to Kassy. He had a pair of headphones around his neck and was caring a backpack.

"Uh I'm good" She said giving him a look like don't talk about current things. "This is my cousin Kassy, she's going to be living with us for a while" She said gesturing toward Kassy.

Kassy nodded at the man. "Ah Kassy this is Zach" Claire opened her locker and put her back in grabbing her books.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Kassy said giving a slight smile and waving her hand. As she did all the lockers started opening and the metal things in people's lockers started coming flying at her. Everyone in the hall started looking around crazy and wondered what was going on. Kassy put her hand down before the object reached her.

"Nice to meet you too" Zach said a little confused. "Man that was weird" He started looking around trying to figure out what had happened.

"Must have something to do with the science lab" Claire said closing her locker surprised, but not really to surprised do to the fact of what she could do. She turned ready to go to class when one of her fellow cheerleaders, Jackie, came up to her.

"Hello Claire" Jackie said with a big smirk on her face. Kassy got a bad fib from this girl. She was one of those snotty cheerleaders she use to have at her old school. "You going to be at cheerleading practice today?" The girl asked in a cocky manner.

"Yeah, are you?" Claire asked standing up to Jackie. Kassy could tell this wasn't going to go well. Claire looked over at Kassy. "Let's go" She said walking by Jackie. Jackie was angry she grabbed Kassy to turn her around to face her, but instead Jackie got shocked. Kassy turned as she felt the hand on her shoulder and all she saw was Jackie falling to the ground. Zach watched in amazement and surprised as he caught Jackie. Claire turned looking down as Jackie landed in Zach's arms. "Oh man" She said running, sitting beside Jackie.

Kassy was frozen. She didn't know what to do. She just stood there staring at the girl. Zach was the next to speak. "I don't know, she just touched Kassy" He said looking around. "Hey someone get the nurse!" He yelled. _What did I do?_ Kassy asked herself. She dropped her books and ran outside onto concrete steps that apparently everyone used to eat lunch on.

Claire looked around for Kassy but Kassy was no where to be found. "Hey where'd she go?" She asked Zach. Zach started looking around for her till the nurse came over. She looked at Jackie wondering what had happened.

"We need to get her into the nurse's office," She said as one of the jocks picked up Jackie and carried her into the office. Zach and Claire followed as well as the rest of the people that had heard the news. The nurse came out and looked at all of them, but mainly speaking to just Zach and Claire. "It looks like she was shocked by some kind of electric force, was she around anything electrical?" She asked.

Claire and Zach looked at each other then at the nurse. "No…nothing" Claire said surprised. She didn't know what to say. "Is she going to be okay?" She asked.

"Yes she will be fine. She just needs her sleep" The nurse said with a smile. "If she hadn't have let go what ever electrocute her she probably would have tons of burns and some brain damage, but she'll be fine." The nurse exclaimed. Claire was relief, but still confused.

"I got to go" She told Zach having an epiphany about what happened. She ran down the hall and out the doors seeing Kassy sitting there. "You want to explain what happened?" She asked Kassy moving slowly but casually to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kassy said standing on one of the concrete stairs. One thing good about concrete, electricity didn't pass threw it.

"What happened to Jackie, she got electrocuted," Claire explained getting closer to her. She had an idea of what happened, but she couldn't be current. She needed Kassy to say or show it. Claire was afraid of getting shocked. After all she could heal, she even survived death.

"I don't want this, any of this" She told Claire energy building up in her. "It just happened and I'm trying to control it but" Kassy started to say. Claire looked at her the words ready to come out, but they hadn't yet.

"But what? Say it Kassy! What did you do!" She said grabbing Kassy. Kassy's hands started sending out electricity shocking Claire. Kassy tried to pull away, but by the time she did half of Claire's face was burned. Claire feel to the ground uncurious. Kassy bent down in a panic, tears running down her face.

"Claire! Claire!" She shook Claire, but nothing happened. Kassy sat there staring at Claire's body as it lied there. _What had she down? She killed someone._ She thought. Kassy looked at Claire's body, but it had changed. The wounds where healing rather quickly, Claire opened her eyes. "Claire you're alive!" She yelled wanting to hug her, but not wanting to shocking her.

"Well that was shocking" Claire said shaking it off and standing up slowly. Kassy stood up too looking at Claire. The places where there where burns, were gone. She was healed. "That hurt" She said looking at Kassy.

"How….what was that?" Kassy asked Claire gesturing to her face. She couldn't believe Claire had an ability. Mr. Bennet hadn't told her that. He told her to hid it from Claire and the family.

"I'm guessing the same way you can electrocute people. I can heal" She said sitting on one of the steps. "Man ahhh that feeling never leaves you uh?" She asked Kassy.

"Uh no it kind of stays with you," She said giving a slight smile and sitting besides Claire. "Is Jackie going to be okay?" She asked looking at her feet and hands. She felt so bad for what she did to Jackie and to Claire. She also couldn't get over the fact that Claire could heal.

"She'll be fine," Claire said looking at the school building. "Hey what do you say, after school we talk about this more? Right now, we're late for chemistry." She told Kassy turning to her with a smile and then going off the stairs. Kassy thought for a second and then followed Claire into the school building. After school was going to be pretty interesting Kassy thought. She had no idea what was going to happen.

**Chapter 5: The Truth Behind the Lies**

Kassy kept wondering all day what they would talk about. _Would she tell her about her father? How did they both have abilities? Does Mr. Bennet have an ability? _Tons more questions ran threw her head as she sat in class. On her paper she just started drawing, not paying attention to the teacher in the front or the kid who was getting spitballs on his back, she just kept drawing. It wasn't till the bell rang that she came out of her state.

Looking down at the paper she realized she had drawn herself, lightning all around her, along with the symbol. The symbol she had seen around the Haitian's neck! Kassy suddenly realized where she had seen the symbol before. It had been in her mother's room, in one of her books Kassy had barrowed. The book called it a helix. _Why hadn't she remembered that?_

She quickly gathered her things and met Claire at her locker making sure she didn't run into anyone. Kassy didn't want a repeat of last time she ran into someone. Of course things never work out that way. Apparently Jackie had gotten better by the end of the day and she stepped in front of Kassy. Kassy stepped back making sure not to touch Jackie again. "Well, if it isn't Miss. Electro, who'd you do that to me?" She asked Kassy in a demanding way.

"Do what to you exactly? All I saw was you falling to the floor," Kassy said trying to get by Jackie without touching her. Kassy figured we didn't need a repeat of last time. Jackie wasn't making it easy though. She just kept stepping in front of Kassy stopping her from leaving.

"Don't give me that bull st! You know what happened to me and I want to know how you did it!" She yelled not moving. Jackie really wanted to find out Kassy's secret and she wasn't baking down. Kassy tried again to get by Jackie, but Jackie almost touched Kassy and she was getting annoyed.

"Listen, I don't know what happened to you, so just let me pass!" Kassy yelled at Jackie lightning starting to spark off her finger tips jumping to the ground Jackie was about to step in when Claire showed up behind Jackie placing her hand on her shoulder. Jackie continued looking at Kassy and Kassy did the same.

"Jackie…I see you've met my cousin, Kassy" She said smiling at Jackie turning her head toward her. Jackie looked at Claire in disbelieve. She moved making Claire move her hand. She glared at Claire then at Kassy, not believing it.

"You've got to be joking! This freshman is your cousin!" She said giving a laugh toward Kassy. Kassy's eyes filled with anger at Jackie's words, but she let them pass. She knew Jackie would say anything to get a raise out of her.

"Actually, I'm a sophomore for your information. I could be a senior by the time the years done with the credits I have" She told Jackie with a smile and forcing a small jolt out of her finger to give Jackie a tiny zap as she walked by Jackie walking away with Claire. It worked and Jackie shook as the jolt surged through her body.

Jackie waked the opposite way twitching the whole way down the hall way. One of her friends went to touch Jackie on the shoulder to see if she was alright and the friend started acting like Jackie. Kassy and Claire started laughing as they walked off. "You shouldn't do that," Claire said with a smirk on her face, not believing Kassy shocked Jackie, again. "Someone could see you"

"I can't control it that much…I was surprised when I controlled it back there. Besides no did see" She told Claire going out of the doors to the building. "So where are we going to go talk?" Kassy asked looking around. The person, Zach came running over carrying a video camera. Kassy gave him an odd look.

"Hey Claire, I came like you asked me to" He said to Claire. He looked toward Kassy. "Hey electro-girl" Kassy looked at Claire with a "what did you tell him" kind of look. Zach was a little odd to her at times, but she could relate. She was the same way before she left her school.

"Wait…what's the video camera for, and for that matter, how does he knew?" She asked turning to Claire wanting answers. She could only imagine what he wanted her to do with the video camera. Practice electrocuting Jackie maybe? That wouldn't be that bad. As the thought came though her mind she heard Claire's voice and snapped back to reality.

"He carries that thing everywhere and he knows about me, he saw you shock Jackie, so don't worry about it okay?" She told Kassy singling for them to walk. Kassy didn't know where they were going, but figured nothing bad would happen.

Walking for about a half an hour they arrived at a local park. Claire and Kassy sat opposite each other while Zach sat beside Claire. Kassy figured Zach made a good choose since she didn't know if she would give off any electricity. "Well….how should we begin?" Kassy asked looking at each of them.

"Are you really related to my father?" Claire asked bluntly just letting it come out, no beating around the bush. Kassy didn't know if she should answer that questions, but then deiced she mind as well speak the truth. She had nothing to hide.

"Not that I know," Kassy told Claire. She then remembered what Mr. Bennet had told her about keeping what he actually did a secret. She was going to have to lie, but she didn't have to lie that much. "You're dad kind of found me and offered me a place to stay, I didn't have anywhere to go so I said sure" She looked to see if Claire was buying the story. She seemed to be from what Kassy could see. "He came up with a story so I wouldn't have to explain myself living with you guys"

Claire took a deep breathe in and out before speaking. "So does my dad know about your abilities?" She asked it so simply that it really surprised Kassy. Most people she hung around would be yelling and screaming at her for deserving them.

"No, he doesn't" Kassy said quickly, then claimed herself down. "I try not to tell to many people unless they see it themselves. Your dad actually was the first person to talk to me since I left" She had a flash of Sylar come after her, but Kassy quickly shook the image from her head.

"Okay…so when did you find out about your power?" Zach asked coming out of the blue. He was really into all this having powers and stuff business Kassy observed. Thing was Kassy was really into it before she actually had it. Still some part of her still found it cool.

Kassy gave a slight laugh. "Um I guess it kind of started close to 6 mouths now. I never really paid attention to the tiny signs I was showing till a man came after me" Zach and Claire looked at each other then continued listening to Kassy's story. She could tell Zach wished he had a bag of popcorn like people did when they thought a story was going to be interesting. "Anyway…he attacked me and I electrocuted him, burning him, but it didn't effect him. He called himself Sylar, every here of him?" She asked the two of them trying to get the image of the man out of her head.

"No…I've never heard of him" Claire said confused, having the same look as Zach. "Do you know what he wanted?" She asked Kassy as an eclectic current went threw Kassy body. Kassy shook feeling the power, but trying to put it to rest.

"All I know is he wanted my power, and he had power, a lot" She said trying to brush the feeling off, but another wave of electricity flew through her. Man what was that? She kept asking herself. Claire and Zach started giving Kassy weird looks as more eclectic shocks flew through the girl. Kassy's eyes filled with lightning as she felt the power surging through her. She turned looking behind her trying to find where the source was when she felt a rain drop hit her head. Oh no! Kassy thought to herself as more rain drops feel on the three of them.

She was feeding of the lightning in the clouds, the energy that had built up inside of them. The rain started to come down harder now and the two on lookers where scared. They didn't know what was going on, but then they heard it. The thunder from above them. Kassy looked up into the sky as she felt it coming. She looked toward the other two. Calmness in her voice she said one word. "Run".

Zach had no problem in her request, but stood there till Zach grabbed her arm. They ran and dropped to the ground as they were taught in school. Claire and Zach looked at Kassy watching. Kassy kept feeling the electricity entering and stirring inside of her. She looked up to the sky and yelled as a bolt of lightning hit her. She felt it hit her as she absorbed the energy, the power. It was more then she ever had took before. It was over whelming to say the least. She took the hit closing her eyes, she screamed as another bolt of lightning hit her. This one was to much and she fell to the ground, passing out. Water still hitting her face, her arms laid out, as another bolt of lightning hit her.

Claire and Zach were shocked from what they saw. They couldn't believe what they had just seen. "Stay here" Claire told Zach as she got up and walk toward Kassy. She could hear the zapping sound of the lightning still surging through the young girl. Claire bent down beside her and checked her pulse. Feeling the hurt of the electricity Claire hissed in pain, but continued to check the pulse. Kassy still had a pulse, but her heartbeat was beating very fast. The lightning had stopped. Claire figured that was because Kassy was unconscious. "Zach call 911!" She yelled to him looking at Kassy. She hoped she'd be okay.

An hour passed as Kassy was in the hospital. Still uncurious she had a dream, it wasn't a normal dream. It was a memory that Kassy didn't want to remember. The footsteps came closer has she felt her heartbeat skip. She laid in her bed listening to the voices outside. The yelling and screaming outside her bedroom door. Then a slap, and a punch. Kassy clenched in fear as she heard this. Closing her eyes she could still see him out side her room. The pain that was inflected on the woman outside. The door of her room cracked open as a figure stepped in. The figure went over to her, pulled the covers off of the little girl lying there. Kassy kicked the figure away from her and in doing so the figure went crazy throwing things left and right. The figure's voice went deep it spoke to her cursing at her. The figure knocked over the dresser before throwing the first thing it saw at her. Hitting her in the shoulder Kassy held her arm crying.

Just before she thought it was over, that the figure would have it's way, someone else came into the room. Grabbing the figure and pinning him up against the bed giving him silver bracelets around his hands. Someone had saved her and she didn't know who, but did know she was save. The figured looked at her piercing her down to her soul as he spoke. "I'm not threw with you yet, I'll get out and then there will be nothing to protect you" The scared little girl laid in her bed thinking of those words as her mother came to her bruised face and held her. Reassuring her, but that face would never leave her or those words. Kassy learned to repress the memory, but for some reason the shock brought it back to the survive.

Walking Kassy realized she was in the hospital. She had vivid flashes of what had happened. Claire and Zach were sitting in the chairs in the corner sleeping. Mr. Bennet was also there looking out the window talking to someone on the phone. "I know, but you had to have found her fa……..yes but….alright I understand" He said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that" Kassy asked blinking still a little sleepy. She got the feeling who ever was on the phone was talking about her, but she couldn't be current. She gave a slight smile to Mr. Bennet as walked over to her.

"Don't worry about it….how you feeling?" He asked giving her the same slight smile. Kassy hadn't realized how she was feeling in fact. She hadn't even thought about it or felt any pain.

"I feel fine," She told Mr. Bennet looking around the room. She stopped when she looked at Claire and Zach. "They make a cute couple uh?" She asked giving a full smile and a slight laugh. Mr. Bennet nodded his head and laughed as well.

In that instant Claire woke up and realized her head was on Zach's. She pushed away from him and stood up walking over to Kassy. "Uh, what's so funny?" Claire looked from Kassy to Mr. Bennet has she spoke. She couldn't believe Kassy was alright or that she had fallen asleep next to Zach. Claire wanted to try to forget about that, but still some part of her was glad cause she felt save with Zach.

"Nothing," Kassy said with a slight laugh then looking at Mr. Bennet as singling not to say anything. Mr. Bennet concurred and looked at Claire. "I'm feeling a lot better, though I'm still a little fuzzy on what happened" She told them.

"Well Claire said you got hit by a car, hit and run as you guys were walking home. She said that you guys didn't see it cause of the rain" Mr. Bennet told her concern in his eyes. Mr. Bennet couldn't help think how amazing Kassy's power was for her not to be in the least amount of pain after what had happened.

"Yeah, scared us half to death when it hit you. Zach tried to get the license plate, but it didn't work, to much rain" She said standing on the other side of Kassy. She gave Kassy a look like follow along.

"Oh yeah, now I remember, man I was lucky" She said making it look like she was remembering the car. She looked toward Mr. Bennet to see if he was believing the lie. She hated lying and it seemed like she was doing a lot of lying lately.

"We're just glad you're okay" He told Kassy walking over to Claire and giving her a hug. He was relived it wasn't his own daughter, but still felt bad that it was Kassy. "I'll go see if the doctor will let you come home today okay?" He said leaving the room.

Claire looked at Kassy with a concurred look on her face. Kassy seemed to know what she was thinking. "I know, I'm lucky," She told Claire taking a breathe. "And no, I don't know what happened." Claire gave a reassuring look to Kassy as they heard Zach wake up.

"What? Ah…uh….electro-girl! You're awake!" He yelled at Kassy. Both Claire and Kassy told him to shush as they gave him a look. "Sorry" Zach said lowering his voice. Kassy smiled at her new friends realizing this was going to be an odd combination. It reminded her of her old friends. She couldn't wait to go home to the Bennet house and out of this hospital bed.

**Chapter 6: Homecoming**

Homecoming was one day away. Everyone was psyched for the dance and to find out who was going to be homecoming queen. Zach had asked Kassy for her help in getting Claire elected, but didn't want Claire to know. Kassy thought that Claire and Zach had something going on, but every time she brought it up to Claire during their late night talks Claire would tell her to shut up and to stop asking. Kassy figured out from there that they did have something even if they didn't speak about it. "So are all the votes in for tomorrow?" Kassy asked Zach walking up to his locker.

Zach shushed her as he tried to open his locker. "Hey we don't want Claire to know till it's to late okay?" Kassy gave him a nod as she fixed her backpack. "Can you give me a hand?" He asked Kassy gesturing toward his locker. She had gotten more control over her powers in the last couple weeks and Zach had taken advantage of the fact she was a human magnet. Shaking her head with a grin Kassy looked both ways to see if anyone was around before putting her hand up to the locker. After focusing the door swung open along with the five others around it.

"Oops," She said pretending nothing happened. Zach gave Kassy a smile before getting his books. He found her abilities so cool in the fact that she could do so many things. Claire came up to them as they started walking to class. Kassy thought about waving hello to her, but figured that wouldn't be such a good move. "Hey Claire" she said nodding toward her instead. That was saver in her opinion.

"Hey guys, can you believe Jackie is still looking for votes?" Claire asked them looking at one of the posters that was up for her. "Everyone knows she's going to win" Kassy and Zach gave each other a look. They wanted it to be a nice surprise for Claire since all the stress she was going through this year.

"Let's talk about something else," Kassy suggested hoping Claire would take the bait. "How'd the math test go this morning?" She looked toward Claire as they entered room 158, study hall. They sat in the back setting down their books and bags sitting in a sort of triangle.

"Oh, I think I boomed it. Honestly, when are we going to need to know how to plot the angles of a triangle or whatever?" Claire asked annoyed at the test. Kassy had tried to help her study before the test, but two teenagers in a room with a TV and movies…they aren't getting homework done. They are staying up all night watching their favorite movies disusing everything, but homework. It was one of the teenage mode's faults.

Minutes that seemed like hours passed. Kassy was writing, Claire was trying to figure out what other tests she had, and Zach was fettling with his camera. A disturbance was at the door as they looked up from what they were doing. A woman with short black hair, in a plaid black and white skirt with a black shirt entered the doorway and looked at Kassy as she went over to the teacher. Kassy got a chill running down her back as the woman said her name asking her to be dismissed. Claire and Zach quickly went into alert along with Kassy. Quickly looking to Claire she wrote something done on a piece of paper and handed to her before picking up her stuff. Claire took the note and slipped it into her pocket looking at Zach, then back at Kassy.

Kassy got up and walked to the woman who had a smile on her face. Being very unsure about all this she went with the woman. "Who are you?" she asked while they walked down the school hall to the entrance doors. She was still very nervous about the whole thing. The woman looked at her still with the smile on her face as she opened the doors and had Kassy step out first. Looking around Kassy saw a black limo which had one other person in it. A man she hadn't met yet.

It was only then did the woman speak. "My name is Candice and I'm special just like yourself." When people told her they were special it never ended while. Candice went to open the limo door and Kassy got a better look at the man. He wasn't tall, but wasn't short. He had white hair with a white beard. "Kassy, this is Mr. Linderman and he needs your help" He stepped out offering his hand to be shaking. Kassy kept her free hand at her side.

"If you know who I am you know that's probably not a good idea" She told him. Kassy gave him a glare trying to figure out his intentions, but she wasn't a mind reader. Linderman put his hand down nodding in agreement.

"Yes well, it's because of that, that you're here" He gestured toward the limo. "Can we go to a less open place to talk?" He asked Kassy. Kassy was still a little nervous, but entered the limo. What did she have to lose? If he tried anything he would be sorry is how Kassy looked at it. Linderman followed closing the door and they left the school. "Ah that's better isn't it?" He spoke not really asking a question.

"What do you want with me?" Kassy asked trying to get to the point of all this. Linderman made her nervous. She didn't know why, but he did. Candice made her a little nervous, but could tell she just worked for Linderman, no real threat, or that's what she thought. "Why'd you talk me from my school? "How do you know what I can do?" She asked all these questions hoping for some kind of answer. He didn't reply. They just kept driving till after a while they had stopped.

Linderman got out of the vehicle and looking around taking in the air. He moved away from the door and started toward the abandoned building. Kassy smelt the air, but she smelt something that wasn't really an attractive smell to her. Candice came up beside Kassy and placed her arm around Kassy. Kassy was amazed that she didn't shock the woman. "Don't worry, you'll be fine" She lead Kassy into the build.

Entering she didn't see much of anything except for a series of paintings that were covered. Kassy suddenly got the surge that she was trapped. Looking around she took in the surrounding running through possible situations to get her out if she needed to. She knew she was still in Texas and all she needed to do was get to a phone to call Claire. "Do I have to ask again? What do you want with me?" She asked Linderman again getting sort of irritated as he walked over to one of the paintings. Again not saying anything he removed the covering relieving the painting.

Kassy was in ah as she looked at the painting. It was her in her old school. Also in the picture was Sylar. Kassy was firing lightning from her hands like she had before. She couldn't say anything. Mr. Linderman spoke as Kassy walked up to the painting examining it. "This was painted by an artist named Isaac. He can paint the future. This painting was painted 5 months ago," He admitted to her. 5 months ago? How could that be? It had just happened about a month ago or so? Kassy didn't tell him her thoughts. She continued to listen to him talk. "This is how we first found out about you. Now this is why we came to you today" He removed the cover off of another painting. This painting shocked Kassy even more.

The painting had Claire, Sylar, and her in it. She seemed to be electrocuting Sylar while Claire laid on the girl's locker room floor. Sylar seemed to have another girl in his hands at the time. After taking a closer look at the painting she realized it was Jackie. "Is this what's going to happen?" She asked Linderman pointing at the painting. He nodded in response. Kassy couldn't believe it, or she could believe she just didn't want to. What he was telling her was that her friend was going to be in danger and she was going to have to face that man again.

"It's going to happen tomorrow night. You're going to have to stop this man. If you're not there like the painting says, she will die" He spoke so clearly, so sure of himself. Kassy had no choice, but to believe him. Looking around Kassy saw another painting that was covered up.

"What's that one of?" She asked him walking over to it. He seemed reluctant in showing her the painting. Candice went over to Kassy stepping between her and the painting.

"You don't want to see that one," She said giving Kassy a stern look. Kassy's curiosity was pecked. She wanted to see what the painting was. It was a tendency for any human that if someone told them not to they had to do it. Starting to walk away and nodding in agreement Kassy quickly changed directions and ripped the cloth from the painting.

Standing there Kassy was frozen at what she saw. It was her, but it wasn't her. She had darkness in her eyes, lightning forming around her has she held out her arms. Fire burning behind her, blood dripping from her right arm. Kassy took in every detail trying to convince herself it wasn't her. How could that be her? There was no remorse for her actions. No degree of humanity. It was as if she wasn't human. "Will that happen to me if I go too?" She asked not taking her eyes off the painting.

Linderman came over covering the painting back up. Candice's face turned to a frown as she felt the terror in Kassy. Candice herself couldn't believe the girl standing in front of her would become that monster. Everything Isaac had painted to her knowledge had come true. For all she knew this would too. Linderman was the one that spoke. "It's possible, but it's also possible this could be something else, someone else," Kassy knew he was lying. She could tell it was her, could tell from the tone in his voice that it would happen. There was no way around it. If she didn't go her friend would be killed, but if she went would she kill them? She didn't know, but she had to follow the path that was laid out.

Taking a deep breath Kassy cleared her throat. "Let's go" Candice and Linderman were surprised by her answer. Looking at them she looked at their stares. "I can't just let my friend die or anyone for that matter. If I have to go to save them I'm going to go" Linderman smiled at her determination. Candice frown as she knew this wouldn't end well though she couldn't do anything about it.

"Let's go then" He started to exit letting Kassy go first. Candice looked at him showing her concern. "Don't worry dear, it will all turn out for the best" He told her draping an arm around her neck. They entered the limo and Kassy just stared out the window thinking of what was about to happen. The image of the paintings imbedded in her thoughts. She had to do it, had to save them. There was nothing else to think about.

Claire read the note Kassy had quickly written down. It had said: Be back before the morning. Don't worry. How could Claire not worry. Some strange lady picked up one of her best friends and her friend told her not to worry. She was going to have to kill Kassy when she came home if she came home. Claire paced back and forth in her bedroom waiting for any sound of Kassy coming through the front door. "I'm going to kill her, that's it, I'm going to kill her" Claire kept saying over and over again.

The limo pulled up and Kassy got out preparing for what would happen tomorrow night. She didn't know if she could handle it, but she had to there was no way around it. Walking in the front door Mr. Bennett was waiting for them to arrive. "Where have you been? Claire said someone picked you up form school?" He seemed very censured and very angry. Kassy walked in the door and dropped her bag starting to head for the stairs not saying anything. Her mind was to wrapped around what was going to happen. "Kassy!" He yelled at her grabbing her arm.

Kassy turned back to him lightning showing in her eyes as she made lightning dance between her arm and him. He released her scared of her. She saw the fear in his eyes as he released her and she blinked. Her eyes went back to normal as she spoke. "I'm sorry, I'm….I'm just a little confused right now. Can we talk later?" She asked in a claim voice really sorry for scaring him like that. He nodded and his eyes saddened with more concern as she headed up stairs.

Arriving at the top of the stairs Kassy was stopped yet again, but this time by Claire. "What happened? Where have you been?" The same questions Mr. Bennett had asked her. Kassy looked at Claire only seeing the image of her on the floor. Kassy really couldn't think straight. If she wasn't careful she was going to do something wrong before homecoming.

"Can we talk later? I'm really stressed and I don't want to do something I'm going to regret." She admitted to Claire. Claire stopped concerned for Kassy as while. Kassy headed to her room.

"Ah…sure…you going to be okay?" Claire asked in a low voice. Kassy nodded and went into her room. Crashing onto the bed she closed her eyes thinking of what would happen tomorrow. So many thoughts raced through her head. Over and over the day flashed in her head till suddenly Kassy knew what she had to do to keep herself in check till homecoming. She deiced to leave. Just for the night and just for the day. She would be back to protect Claire from Sylar. Sneaking down stairs Kassy left Claire a note saying she would met her at school, before leaving the Bennett's home.

The next morning Claire awoke seeing the note thinking nothing indifferent. Kassy said yesterday that she needed to clear her head so she guessed getting up early would be her way of doing it. Arriving at school she met Zach at his locker wondering where Kassy was. "Hey have you seen Kassy?" She asked Zach looking around. Zach shock his head no before giving up on opening his locker. Claire figured it was just Kassy needing space away from everyone.

Lunch time came around and still no sign. Claire didn't worry thought. She knew Kassy could handle herself. Zach and her entered the stands caring their lunches as the cheerleading team stared at them. Homecoming queen was about to be announced. Zach insisted Claire go down and check it out. After she got down there and Jackie told her there was no way she would win it Claire got the shock of her life. There in black and white was her name as homecoming queen. Claire was so excited she looked up into the stands seeing Zach and all the other kids that weren't popular cheering. Claire was so happy.

After lunch Claire and Zach walked around as Claire was getting congratulated on becoming queen. Reaching Zach's locker Claire realized how she could have been nicer to Zach just as Jackie showed up. Claire punched Jackie after she insulted Zach resulting in Claire getting grounded. Mr. Bennett had learned that something was going to happen to Claire and he didn't want Claire to get hurt. In the result Zach snuck Claire out bringing Claire to the girl's locker room to get ready. After exchanging insults Jackie and Claire were left in the locker room…alone.

Kassy had decided to hide out at the school. She had walked every place she could think of last night and she had gotten bored. Deicing to see where Claire was she sensed something inside the building. Something wasn't right. Entering she ran down the hall her heart beating fast in her chest as she stopped in front of the locker rooms. Listening inside she heard Claire yell and heard Jackie screaming. Bursting into the room, she saw the man she had faced before. Saw the sight that was Sylar. He yelled Jackie up as he sliced open her head. Kassy looked down at Claire seeing if she was still alive. She was. She saw her snap her elbow back into place before starting to stand. Distracted Sylar looked toward Claire watching her heal. In the last moments of her death Jackie yelled to Claire to run just as Kassy yelled the same.

Claire ran as Sylar dropped Jackie facing Kassy. "I remember you" He said with a smile. He faced her as she tried to move. Kassy couldn't. "You're not going to get away from me that easy" He moved Kassy closer to him. "Your power will be most helpful in getting the other girl's,"

Kassy tried to move, but couldn't. Some invisible force was keeping her there. She hated this. She was going to die, then her friend was going to die. Kassy couldn't give up yet, she just couldn't. She had more power then she knew, she had to stop him. "I'm not going out without a fight!" She yelled at him building all the energy inside her. All the locker doors flung open and shut as she focused her power to let her move. Lightning started to form around her feet. The lightning continued up her body forming around her legs, to her torso, up to her neck, down her arms as her eyes turned full yellow. Filling with lightning.

Sylar stood there focusing his power on her trying to make her stop, but he couldn't. Screaming Kassy let out the most powerful blast she could on the man. He released her has he went flying through the wall. Kassy fell to one knee before standing. She looked at her hands and the lightning was gone. She hadn't gone crazy like they thought she would. She ran over to were she had knocked Sylar through the wall, but he was gone. "What in the world-" She started to say when she felt a dart hit her in the back of the neck. Kassy turned removing the dart and dropping it to the floor. "You! But how-" She spoke before hitting the ground with a thump.

The person that shot her stepped next to her body, looking down at her sleeping. He bent down brushing her hair out of her face. A grin formed across his face. Placing the tranquilizer gun down he touched her cheek with his index finger down her chin. "I told you I would be back sweet thing"

**Chapter 7: Sins of the Father (Warning: Sexual content. Sorry) **

Kassy awoke, her head aching, dizzy, and in pain. She tired to move her arms, but she couldn't, she was tied down. Feeling very weak she opened her eyes looking around at where she was. It was a dark room, with locks on the door and there was a bed behind her. She was strapped down to a chair with duck tape a crossed her mouth. This was not good, for some reason she couldn't use her abilities either. The door opened, as light shined though, Kassy closed her eyes from the brightness.

Hearing the door slam a figure stepped into view. Suddenly Kassy remembered what had happened before she was knocked out. She remembered who she had saw. Anger built up in her as the figure sat next to her. "Hello Kassandra, now is that anyway to greet your father" He said with a smirk as she turned away from him. Brian Kevins was Kassy's father. He was the father she wished she had never known. He leaned in grabbing her face and kissing the duck tape were her lips would be. Kassy was helpless, she couldn't do anything. Her powers weren't even working! She tried to kick him away.

Brian smiled as he got up looking down at her. He walked over to a table that had some kind of torture tools she figured. She so wanted to fry him like chicken at a barbecue. Why weren't her powers working! "I thought about you all these years, thinking of how beautiful you must be when you grew-up, thinking about how you put me away" His voice changed into a dark tone. He slammed his arm on the table. Exhaling his breath he looked back at Kassy who only could stare up at him. "But, I forgive you. All that matters is that we're here together now"

He gave her a smile as he kneeled down beside her. Kassy was still trying to get free. He ran his cold fingers down her cheek, down her neck, down her shoulder grabbing it. He squeezed her arm hurting Kassy. A tear ran down her check as she tried to scream. "Pain, oh how I missed that fear in your eyes." He released her arm. " You can stop trying, they won't work" Kassy suddenly stopped trying to get free. She stared into his eyes as they turned a dark black. "Your powers won't work when you're with me." He stood up again walking around her chair. "I fed off your power draining you of it, that's why you're so weak. It's why your powers have always been weak when I'm around". Brian had the ability to suck the life out of anyone he was around, able to make them so weak they couldn't do anything around them. "Why don't we make you a little more comfortable," He ripped the duck tape from her mouth as she screamed from the pain.

Kassy looked at him with disgust. He bent down again staring into her eyes. "You are a vision of beauty" Kassy spit on him. He turned away wiping it from his face. He turned back angry at her. He grabbed her face fury surging through his eyes. His other hand reached up slapping her. Kassy turned looking down closing her eyes. Memories of him flashed through her head as she remembered him throwing things at her mother. She remembered her mother pleading for him stop as he slapped her around. Kassy hid behind the couch wanting it all to stop. No one had ever know her past, they only knew she hated him. She opened her eyes looking at him pain and anger in her eyes.

"I hate you" She said in a low dark tone. He grinned at that. He seemed to love the hatred and fear Kassy had for him. He grabbed her face again leaning his face against hers as she tried to turn away. He breathed against her lips as he spoke.

"I know, but you'll learn to love me" He said as he kissed her forcefully. Kassy turned her head trying to push him away from her. Gross!!!!!! He was her father!!!!!! He pulled away from her. "Soon you won't be able to fight back, little girl" He stood up, walking over to the door, locking it.

"Why are you doing this? You're my father!" She asked him trying to get free again after being totally grossed out by what he had done. All the abuse, all the years, she never expected him to do that. The image of him coming to her the last time before he was taken away flashed into her brain. She realized what her memories had blanked out. Her mother was trying to stop him from hitting her, she was trying to stop him from getting to Kassy room. Her mother's voice ran through her head, clear as a bell now. I Don't you touch her! She's your daughter Brain! /I "You…….you tired before….." She spoke in such a whisper you could barely hear her outer the words.

"Yes….I've always loved you more then you'll ever known. Your mother saw me one night watching you sleep." He pulled a chair up in front of Kassy sitting down. "What I imaged that night, what she saw me doing…" Kassy was really discussed now!!!! "If someone hadn't heard the yelling and called the cops….the night I left you, would have been the night…."

"Ahhh….ewwwwwww….how could you…ewwwwwww" Kassy said turning her face away from him. "I don't want to hear anymore……just ewwwwwww!!" Kassy cringed even more as he touched her face again. "Let me go!!" She screamed at him. She tried to bang the chair up and down, but every time she tried she felt weaker. Felt even more drained. She felt has if she was going to die. Tears came down her face as fear built up in her. She was powerless.

"I can't let you go, I want you Kassandra," His eyes went to a pitch black color as he looked at her. "I've wanted you ever since you turned 6." Brain had been taken away when Kassy was 9. Her mother and her never spoke another word or heard about him till this moment. He stood up and walked over to the table he was at earlier. He picked up the handcuffs that were lying next to a gun. Brain had placed it there after he escaped from jail. Walking back over to Kassy he walked behind her, running his fingers down her arms to her wrists that were taped together and to her fingers that were clenched into a fists. He placed the handcuffs on her before removing the tape.

Kassy heard the snap of the handcuffs and fear in gulped her as she was scared for what was about to happen. Chills ran up her arms as he ran his hands up them stopping at her neck. He moved her hair to one side. He kissed the back of her neck as Kassy got more disgusted and tried to get away. When Brian pulled away from ,him taking in her sent, he stood grabbing her arms and lifting them over the chair. As Kassy tried to stand she couldn't she was to weak to do so. "How….how did you find me?" She asked him weakly in the chair. She so wished her powers would return.

He lifted her into his arms setting her on the bed. This was just a bad dream she kept telling herself. He removed his shirt throwing it to the side. "When you got hurt, the hospital contacted your mother. They had no idea I wasn't with her anymore, or that I was supposed to be in jail," Anger filled Kassy. He had hurt her mother. She tried to gather all her strength while keeping him talking. If he was distracted he wouldn't be able to focus on his powers.

"What did you do to her?" She asked focusing on her ability trying to get any power that was left. Nothing came. She would have to figure out a way to get away from him. But how….Kassy stopped in med thought as she realized what she had to do. She was so going to have to take therapy after this, but it was the only way and she hated herself for it.

"You don't understand…I had to do it, she was going to keep us apart Kassandra, but nothing will keep us apart now" He sounded like a mad man as he spoke. Brian sat at the bottom of the bed staring at Kassy. Desire filled his eyes as they scanned her. Kassy was defiantly going to need therapy she thought to herself.

Being disgusted with herself she uttered the words she thought she would never say. "It's okay, like you said we can be together now." She forced a smile out as she looked at him. He smiled at her as she said those words. He moved up to her, glee in his eyes as he placed his hand on her cheek. Brian had waited so long to hear those words come from the little girl he had dreamed about. "Brian I have to tell you something" Kassy said trying to get out of the handcuffs. He seemed to be allowing her to regain some of her strength now.

"Please call me dad. I've always wanted to hear you call me dad" He said as Kassy tilted her head to the side as his breath breathed on her neck. She hated this. She whated this whole thing to stop. It was getting really creepy if that was at all possible.

He kissed her neck going down her caller bone. He stopped as he heard Kassy spoke. "Dad….I'm a virgin" She told him. He looked up at her as he brushed her hair out of her face. "I don't want it to hurt…I'm scared" She was truly scared of losing her virginity, but she told him to see if he would stop. Her powers hadn't come back and she was running out of time.

"It's okay, I'll be gentle, it will only hurt for a second I promise" So much for that plan Kassy thought as he started to lift up Kassy's shirt. Kassy pleaded to the gods for something to save her. She closed her eyes fear taking over her as she felt his touch slowly moving up her. Suddenly Kassy felt something inside her snap. All the pain and hatred she kept dormered wanted to come out. Letting herself go Kassy opened her eyes no longer feeling the touch of her disgusted father on her.

Power surged through her has all the anger she felt came to the service. She stood up lightning flowing around her. Darkness and emptiness in her eyes. The handcuffs broke sending shards of metal against the walls. Brain had been shot across the room from when he had touched Kassy. He held his hand in pain before placing it to his sides. Brain was angry, but not as angry as Kassy was. He stood his eyes turning pitch black as he tried to drain Kassy power, but it only hurt him. Falling to his knees he grabbed the table as Kassy walked by him. Kassy put her hand up and the door flew open hinges and all.

Brain looked at the table as lightning passed him. His hand was completely burned as he picked up the gun pointing it at Kassy. "If I can't have you no one will!" He screamed. The bang from the gun ran through Kassy head as pain seeped into her right arm blood dripping down. She turned looking at the man she hated. The man who had hurt…probably even killed her mother. The man that had abused her all her life. There he stood shaking were he stood the can still raised to her. He shot again, and again. The bullets stopped as Kassy used her magnetic power to stop them. They fell to the ground as Brian lowed the gun not believing what he saw.

Kassy had no remorse in her eyes. No reaction to his fear. She didn't feel sorry, she didn't feel pity, she didn't feel anything but hatred. She raised her hands forming a massive amount of lightning in them. "I hate you" were the only words Kassy spoke before sending all the lightning at her father. She watched as he burned, and shook from the lightning. She'd never wanted to kill anyone before she met him. He was the defection of evil in her mind. Even Sylar had more of a soul then he did. Kassy jut watched no other emotion forming in her eyes.

After he had died Kassy walked seeing nothing by trees and desert. As Kassy walked by the trees they in gulped in flame. She continued walking not knowing were she was heading just walking. Seeing a road up ahead of her Kassy followed it power and rage still surging threw the girl. A car had passed her. The driver stared as he saw her and the car quickly jolted to a stop. Kassy kept the car still as the telephone poles came crashing down after she walked by.

The driver of the car was a 17 year old by who was driving away from his life. The boy's name was Talon Patterson. His father had kicked him out after discovering Talon had a gift. Talon had been adopted so his father nor mother had been different like him. He had dark black hair, blue eyes, and he wasn't skinny nor was he fat. He had a little bit of muscle that he didn't like to show off.

Talon's gift was to be able to absorb feelings. In that aspect he could also make people feel the pain he absorbed or the joy. He had known about his ability for a least a year. It was a surprise he was able to hid this ability from his parents. His grand-father had just passed away 5 months ago and he tried to make his parents feel better but they found out what he did. The image of his mother on the couch crying from what he had done, to his father cursing his name and kicking him out was burned into his skull. If only he could make his pain go away that would be amazing he thought as he saw the girl about his age.

She had a power just like he did. Her power was a little scary, she was a little scary. When the car had jolted to a stop, Talon realized that she had done it. Getting out of the car he instantly felt the pain and hatred she had inside her. He had to stop her before some one got hurt. Lightning circled around him as he walked up to the girl. It didn't zap him, it seemed to just try and scare him. As he moved closer to the girl he felt a zap in his hand. "Ah…ouch" He shock his hand at the pain. Talon continued to move forward getting tiny zaps every time he moved forward. Finally he stopped in front of her and felt the impact of the pain she felt. He really didn't want to take that much pain into him at once, but maybe if he just took a little it would help.

Kassy stared at the teenage boy. He didn't seem to be afraid of her. No matter how many shocks she sent at him he presided toward her. He smiled at her before placing his hand on her cheek. They both screamed as the pain of it came out. Lightning formed around them both as it shot everywhere. Within seconds he released his hand from her cheek and they both fell, lightning stopping as Kassy landed in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her not knowing what to do or say. "It's okay….it will all be okay" Talon said feeling the pain she had felt. There was still a lot more, but Talon wasn't able to take all of it.

"I…I killed him" Tears flooded down her cheek as she realized what she had done. Blood still dripping down her arm as the bullet was still there. She could feel the pain of it, but tried to ignore it. Kassy just cried in the strangers arms.

An hour passed and Kassy had fallen asleep in Talon's arms. Talon didn't know what to do. He just held her watching her sleep. He looked around seeing the smoke and damage that she had done. She was a very powerful girl. Talon figured they should stay there so he picked her up and placed her gently in the car. He had hoped the car would start and as he turned the key it had. Her powers seemed to stop when she was asleep. Talon drove for about 30 minutes before seeing a motel. He got a room and brought Kassy inside laying her on the bed. It was about 10 o'clock at night and he was tired. He took the couch after bandaging her arm. He wondered who would shoot her. Talon wouldn't be able to get the bullet out till the next morning, he didn't want to have her electrocute him. He laid there falling asleep thinking of the girl he had found. He would officially meet her in the morning.

**Chapter 8: Shocking isn't it…**

Kassy woke up with a jolt, not knowing were she was….again. She was being to hate this feeling. She would have to remember that the next time she went to save a friend. Oh god! Claire! Was she alright? She had to know. Fully alert now, Kassy looked around the room she was in. It was small, she had a feeling she was in some sort of hotel, but how did she get here? A surging pain ripped through her arm, as she placed her hand on it she realized how she got it. A flash of the past shot through her brain. Her father…shot her before she fried him. Oh man….she killed him. She was surly going to jail now. There was no doubt in her mind. You couldn't murder someone and not go to jail. Yes she was a miner, but she doubt again that it mattered. The question still bugged her how she had gotten here.

Hearing a male voice on a cell phone got her attention. "No Derrick, I don't know her name….no……Derrick!!! Who do you think I am? Of course I didn't…I slept on the couch…..yeah you would…" Kassy got up from the bed and walked into the room she heard the voice. She was ready to electrify whoever it was. Standing in the door way she saw the person. He was cute, very cute, and…..he was making breakfast. What in the world? She had never known a man or rather a teenage man to make breakfast. He turned around the phone placed to his ear. "Hey I got go….I'll call you later" He said a little aerated at who seemed to be his friend.

Talon had been making breakfast when his friend Derrick called. Derricked had wondered how the moving out had gone. Talon had told him and had told him about his new guest. Derrick started asking about her and what Talon knew, but he couldn't tell his friend that he met her on the side of the rode and she looked like she was psycho. No, Talon didn't even tell Derrick about himself let alone another person. Getting the feeling of fear and anger Talon turned around finding Kassy standing there. Saying good bye and hanging up the phone he gave the girl a smile. "Ah sorry about that….would you like some eggs or some bacon?" He asked turning back to the stove.

"Where am I?" She asked him in a abrupt tone. She didn't like not knowing where she was and who she was with. She had been through a lot this year and she didn't need anything else. Electricity jumping around one of her hands she was ready to fire at the man or what ever you would call him. He grabbed two plates and put eggs and bacon on both of them before setting them on the small table. He seemed friend, but these days that didn't mean anything.

"You're in Texas, at a motel, with a handsome stranger. Would you like to know anything else?" He asked sitting down feeling her relax, her anger and fear were gone, which was a good thing. She was just a girl now and he could handle that instead of psycho lightning girl, or so he thought. Kassy lowered her hands taking a deep breath glad they were still in Texas. That meant that she would be able to find Claire and see if she was alright.

Taking a set Kassy looked at the eggs that were in front of her. She was starving and the breakfast in front of her looked good. She put her hand out and the fork went flying into it. "Who are you?" She asked hovering the fork over the eggs. Somehow she had more control now. She winced as she got a sharp shoot pain in her arm again. Kassy would have to get the bullet out soon. She looked up at him for the answer about him.

"Talon Patterson, and you are…." He looked up at her waiting for her to answer, but she didn't. "Or should I just call you electro girl?" She looked up at him surprised that he knew her secret and she wasn't dead or in a cage. Talon was amazed by the girl. Captured by her he guessed. He could still feel all the pain she had felt before and he could feel the pain still coming off her. He felt for the girl….literally.

Kassy gave him a small forced smile. "Kassy Kevins" She told Talon before looking back at the eggs. She took a bite and picked up a piece of bacon taking a bite of that. It seemed like forever since she had bacon and eggs. The taste of them washed down her as she took another bite. Talon gave a slight laugh at her as he took a sip of the coffee he had made. He had put about 4 teaspoons of sugar and 2 of cream. People always thought him crazy.

"Been along time since you've eaten something uh?" He said placing his own plate down and sitting down to eat. Picking up a fork he remembered how she had done it and found it very cool for the lack of a better word. Kassy just looked at him and sat back from her plate before placing her fork down. "It's okay ,eat." Talon explained while putting ketchup on his.

"No, I'm good thank you" She was still very nervous about this whole thing. Here was a guy who knew what she could do and wasn't frighten, had taken her in, and made her breakfast? This was so new to her. Yes, the Bennetts were nice, but Mr. Bennett had only kept her there because of his job and Claire was the same as her, different. Talon didn't have any reason to take care of her or help her. Why was he? "Why are you helping me?" She asked wanting to know.

Talon looked up at her a shovel of food and a fork in his mouth. He pulled the fork out and swallowed. He hadn't expected her to ask, but yet if someone was helping him he would have asked it. He placed his fork down and looked into her green eyes. They weren't filled with nothingness or lightning like they had been when he first meet her. They were caring, almost childish. She had such gorgeous eyes. "I ah…you seemed very distressed…and I figured I could help" He hesitated on telling her his power. How could you tell someone you took some of their pain away. When his parents found out they weren't to happy about it and lead him to were he was. "I'm a sort of empathy if you will. I ah…can take what people feel into me, to relieve them of it and I can also give out the feelings, by touch." Talon didn't know what Kassy would say. Would she be upset for what he did to her? He didn't know. Women were still a mystery to him.

Kassy had a flash of him coming toward her and placing his hand on her cheek. Had a flash of the pain they both felt. The flash she had of her pain being drained, but if he could feel her pain and took in her pain he must have been in a lot of pain. Why would anyone do that? Take in her pain? "I'm sorry" Was all Kassy told him before picking up her plate and placing it on the small counter. Talon was shocked by her answer. He expected her to be mad at what he had done. Invading her privacy and all that garbage. He was dumb-stuck by her.

"It's fine, it wasn't a big deal. You just seemed like you needed it" Talon said getting up and placing a caring hand on her shoulder. Kassy turned to look at him feeling guilty for putting him through so much. He wasn't apart of her drama, her life, yet he put himself into it. Kassy got another sharp pain in her arm and shattered at the pain. Talon suddenly felt the same pain. "Man…we should get that bullet out uh?" He said rubbing his arm. She didn't for it would hurt more if she had.

"Yeah….that might be a good idea." She said giving a smile. Kassy went over and sat in the chair. She removed the bandage slowly being careful not to hurt herself anymore. After removing the bullet she ran her hand over the wound having another flash of how she had gotten it. Kassy really did hate her life sometimes. She felt the metal wedged inside. Talon had gone to go and get the tweezers and something to open the wound more to get the bullet out. Returning he saw Kassy with her hand a few centimeters away from her arm focusing as pain ripped through her.

"I got some stuff to help remove the bullet" He set the things down on the table as he pulled a chair right beside her arm. He was amazed as she shook her head no. She just kept focusing on her arm. Kassy could feel the bullet move has she focused trying to magnetize the bullet to her hand.

Pain kept ripping through her as the bullet moved forward. It was almost wedged all the way to the bone. Thank god it had stopped before it shattered the bone. The wound would hurt more if it had. "Nope I got it" Kassy spoke in between her teeth. In an instant the bullet came out, Kassy catching it in her hand. She opened her hand showing it to Talon. "There…see" She smiled placing the bullet on the table. "Could you help me with the bandage though" Talon in surprise looked at the bullet following it as Kassy placed it on the table. He picked up the gauze and anti-bacteria stuff placing it on her wrapping it around her arm. Kassy closed her eyes as pain was still there.

"There you go" Talon said withdrawing from Kassy. He was amazed at her powers, though he had an amazing gift as well. What gave them each their ability? It bugged him. He had had his ability for a year or so how long had she had hers? He stared at her wondering as she checked her bandages making sure they were tight enough.

"Thank you" Kassy said before placing her arm to a resting position and giving him a slight smile. She didn't know what to say to him. He'd helped her, probably saved her life. If she had kept going she would have bleed to death, been killed by an officer, or she could have killed someone…else. Being that angry she had no clue what limits her powers held. Kassy just wished she could go back to her old live but that was impossible…at least now it was impossible. Maybe if she hadn't of run it would have been different. She could have protected her mother, could have stopped her father then, could have stopped Sylar. It would have all been better. But what did she know? She was a 15 almost 16 year old girl living on her own with weird supernatural powers. The feds might as well through her in the Looney Bin now.

Talon stood up and started picking up his stuff so he could hit the road again. He needed to go to New York. That's where his "parents" told him some of his own relatives lived. Man he hoped it wasn't another one of their lies. He found himself looking at Kassy again as he picked up his bag and shoved the last of his clothes into it. "Um…you're welcome to come with me if you'd like" He offered to the girl. After it came out of his mouth he felt so stupid. Why had he done that? Why? There was no way she was going to say yes. How would he feel if someone just randomly asked him "hey do you want to come to New York with me on a wild goose chase?" He seemed to always be doing that, saying things before they needed to be said. It was the same with his foster family, he had said something that triggered what he had done to them. Talon always said the wrong thing at the wrong time. Now this girl would most likely walk out on him. Heck that's what he would do.

Kassy was a little surprised by his question. Go with him? Where was he going? Was Claire okay? She didn't know…what should she do? Different ideas ran through the girl's head. She could rob him…take all his money, his keys and drive back to Texas to see if Claire was alright. She could convince herself that Claire was alright and just go with him. Or she could use the better of the two. Kassy could barrow Talon's phone, call Claire to see if she was alright. Well…first thing first on her list. After she talked with Claire she would work on her next move. "I don't know…I need to check on a friend before I make any decision can I barrow your phone?" Before Talon could answer the phone was coming from his pants pocket and flying into Kassy's hands. Man….she was getting a lot more control on her powers now. It was amazing to her.

Talon was shocked when his phone suddenly came out of his pocket and into her hand. He should have expected it, but for some reason he was still amazed. Did this mean she was going with him? He didn't know for sure. He listened to her as she dialed the phone number and she gave him a caring smile. Oh, how he loved that smile of hers, it hit him all the way down to his bones, past that even. It was weird how one person could do that to him.

Kassy spoke in the phone glad to hear Claire's voice. "Oh thank god you're alive…yeah well thanks to someone, I'm fine…I'm worried about you….you're where!! Alright…I'll talk to you later" Kassy hung up the phone with Claire. She was so glad she was okay and that Sylar hadn't killed her. Now was the question of where her new "friend" was going. "Alright well were are you going anyway?" She asked Talon handing him back his phone without using her powers. She figured using them would just make him more surprised then he already was.

Talon was shocked once again when she asked him that question. "New York, I have some uh…relatives that might be there" He told her placing his phone back into his pocket. He didn't know what was going to happen now. Mostly likely she would say "see you later" and hit the road hitchhiking or whatever they did now a days. Talon had never had to worry about it before since he didn't really go anywhere and now he had a car. The smile that came across Kassy's face scared him a little. "What? What is it?"

Kassy looked at him standing up and pushing in her chair. She was so glad to here this news. Now she wouldn't have to do anything stupid like she had planned. "Well, what are we waiting for" Talon's mouth literally dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She smiled more walking close to him that she could reach out and touch him with out even stretching. "Shocking isn't it" She said forming lightning in her eyes before giving a slight evil grin. Talon made her smile, which was weird for her. She walked by him and stopped in the doorway. "Are we going?"

**Chapter 9: New York Relatives? **

The car ride down was practically silent. Neither one of them knew anything about each other except that they both had been threw a lot and they both had powers. Talon found himself looking a Kassy every few miles as she stared out the window. He didn't know what it was about her. She was so different from any one she ever met. "So…why are you going to New York?" He deiced he would break the ice. Kassy looked at him brushing a strained of hair from her face.

"My friend Claire is there, and she needs my help" She admitted to Talon. He had a right to know, so why not tell him. She turned back to the window watching the lines go by. The last time she was in New York had been her first and only time. It was when she met Mr. Bennet. It felt weird going there now to meet Claire. Everything had changed…Claire didn't seem happy on the phone, she seemed scared. Heck she was scared herself. Images of her father popped into her head. Of the hated she felt, of the slimy way he talked, the image of him burning alive. Kassy closed her eyes trying to shake the image from her head.

Talon got a rush of hated and sadness through him. "Ahhh…how do you do that?" He asked in a yelling tone at her. For some reason he wasn't able to control taking her emotions like he'd learned to do over the year. Why was that with her and no one else? When Kassy looked a little scared from his tone he quickly tired to hide the feelings he was getting off of her. "I'm sorry, it's just your emotions, they're really strong" Talon looked at her before focusing back on the road.

Kassy felt really bad about doing this to Talon. She wasn't able to control her emotions and he seemed to be taking them in. "I'm sorry, I…I don' t mean to do it..it's just" She stopped in mid-sentence not knowing if she should tell him what she did to her father…ha…what he did to her. It was not the top thing on her list of telling a stranger. "yeah my father tried to rape me before he tried to kill me and in the end I ended up barbequing him for dinner". Diffidently not one of her main topics to talk about.

"It has something to do with the person you killed doesn't it?' He looked at her face for her reaction but he didn't seem to need to. He knew what she was thinking. Kassy's thoughts suddenly went crazy. How did he know that? Could he read her mind as well as feel her emotions? Was he bringing her to the police? If he knew why did he trust her? Questions just flooded in. She hated when that happened to her, but hey it did.

"How do you-" Kassy started to ask before he interrupted her.

"You told me. The first time we met after you crashed in my arms you kept saying I killed him. Who did you kill?" Talon told her. He had seen enough to know she wasn't a murderer and if she had a choice she would most likely do it over. Kassy tried to remember what she had told him, but she couldn't remember. She could have said anything to him and she wouldn't have known.

Being very unconvertible about the subject she looked at Talon. "Uh…my father. He tired to rape and kill me. I hit him first" She said remembering frying him again. Man she wished she could for one second forget that. Kassy had been so emotionally torn she didn't feel even guilt about doing it till now. Why was that? She had killed someone yet she didn't feel guilty till a stranger brought it up. Something was seriously wrong with her.

Talon was stunned by her confession. He hadn't expected she'd killed her father, but hey there was a lot of stuff in his life he didn't like to mention either. "I'm sorry, I'm guessing you fried him right before we met?" He asked trying to get more information. He turned to look at her getting a nod for a response. "Don't worry about it. We all do things we're not proud about. Just leave it behind you" He smiled before turning on the radio. The song, "What I've Done" by Linkin Park came on. They both started singing it under their breathes till they realized they were both singing it. Kassy started laughing as Talon started dancing in the car. "Ha, I got a laugh out of you, I figured you could laugh" He turned looking at Kassy who covered her mouth after the out burst of laughing.

She hadn't realized she'd done it till Talon mentioned it. Removing her hand she smiled shaking her hair back in place before looking back at him. The smile still on her face she spoke. "Yeah, well it was a one time deal so don't get use to it" He turned smiling at her. She grinned glancing back out the window as he drove. How could on guy make her feel this safe?

Just outside of New York Talon's car broke done. Pulling off the side of the rode he curses as he gets out. "Just great! Should have known it would have broken down just as we reached New York" Kassy wonders to herself as she gets out of the car to join Talon at the hood. Looking around Talon realizes the battery had dead. "Great, now I have to get a new battery" Mumbling under his breathe he returned to the driver's seat wondering what to do.

Kassy stared at the inside of the hood. Battery? Running her fingertips over the car pieces she got a jolt running through her. "You've got to be kidding me?" she asked herself placing her hand over the battery not believing what was about to happen. "Hey Talon! Try turning on the car when I say!" Kassy was really nervous about what she was going to do.

Talon complexes about Kassy's orders, but for some reason trusting her nods in agreement. "Okay…hope you know what you're doing" Kassy was hoping the same thing as she focused on the car battery. Power surging through her she could feel the electricity. She could feel the energy running through her. Jolts of electricity started dancing around her fingertips as it often did. Kassy could feel the electricity going through her to the battery.

"Now!" Kassy yelled as the car turned on. Making the roaring sound Kassy was shot from the hood of the car 3 feet back landing on her back. Talon quickly turned off the car and ran out. He kept having flashes of her dead, and motionless on the ground. Reaching her he bent down and placed his hands on her face brushing the hair from her face.

"Kassy! Kassy speak to me! Are you okay?" Talon was hysterical. Kassy felt pain on her back from the landing. She was trying just to stand up but the charge from the battery had taken a little more then she thought it would. Opening her eyes Kassy saw Talon standing over her. Looking up at him all she did was smile.

"Man…that was a rush" Talon laughed while helping Kassy up. "Hey that first step…it's a dozy" Looking at the car Kassy looked back at Talon brushing herself off. "Shall we go" All Talon could do was laugh at her. He never met a girl who would just get up after getting shocked and basically say "I'm okay" and walk away. It made no since to him. Getting back in the car they arrived in New York heading for Talon's relatives. Kassy had never really looked at New York so closely. All the buildings and people walking around. It was amazing. She now knew why 9-11 was such a big deal. Millions of people just doing their everyday thing and then just boom. Gone. In an instant millions of families and lives changed forever. It made her think of her live and how she was lucky to have her mom…if her mom was still alive.

"Alright…now the hard part…" Talon said taking a deep breathe and driving the car into Manhattan. He was extremely nervous and didn't know what was coming his way. He had never met his uncle and it scared him. He at least thought he was his uncle. Talon wasn't sure on the details. He just knew he had to go.

"What's the hard part?" Kassy asked turning her attention from the window to him. She couldn't believe how hard it must be not to know your true family. She saw Claire and Talon both in search of their families. It made her sad to think about it. Though she wished she'd never met her father, she couldn't think of never knowing him. She remembered being little and wondering about families and having a mommy and daddy. What it might feel like to have a normal one. Kassy had never realized, at least at that age, that she was one of the lucky ones.

"Meeting him…" Talon said parking the car and sitting there for a minute. He kept running possible outcomes of this meaning through his head. He never dreamed of meeting one of his relatives before he found out about his powers. Would he have powers too? Would he know him? Talon didn't know. He just knew he had to go. Getting out of the car he looked up at the lofts in front of him. His uncle was famous and a lot of people knew about him. Kassy joined Talon and walked over to his side. Taking another deep breath Talon preceded toward them. Climbing the stairs Talon reach the door. Kassy standing right beside him he looked at her one last time before entering. "Hey…incase anything go's wrong I wanted to tell you…" Talon hesitated before answering. He looked at the door and placed a hand on the knob. Just go for it his brain told him. Getting the courage to do what he wanted and had to do he bent down and kissed Kassy.

Kassy was surprised by his actions. She wasn't expecting him to do that and when he did she was glad. Closing her eyes she felt his lips and her breathe was taken away. Talon pulled away as he felt a slight spark from her kiss and opened the door before he could think about it anymore. He had just done two things he'd never done before. Kissed a girl he just met and liked, and got brave enough to do something he needed and wanted to do. Kassy stood there still stunned. She felt the electricity of his actions flowing through her but quickly snapped out of it when he opened the door.

Looking down around the loft Talon called out the name he was given. "Isaac Mendez! Are you here?" No one answered. "Hello! Anyone home?" Looking around Kassy saw all the painting and realized that they were the same type of paintings that were in the warehouse. There was no mistaken the same man painted them both. Walking around she was amazed at all of them. All the people. Talon wasn't paying attention to the paintings. He was more worried about where his uncle was. Looking around he finally saw a leg. Running over he saw his uncle on the ground with a needle next to him. His uncle was a junky. "Kassy! Quick, help me!" He ran over and checked his uncle's pulse. He was unconscious! Not breathing.

Kassy ran to Talon's side. Seeing Isaac she was stunned. She couldn't believe someone would do that to themselves. "I'll call 911!" Kassy said grabbing Talon's cell phone and dialing.

Talon kept trying to get him to wake up. Tears started coming down his face as he got his and Kassy's sadness and fear in him. He started hitting Isaac to get him to wake up but it wasn't working. Isaac wasn't waking up and his eyes were pure white. After a few minutes the ambulance showed up and carried him out of the loft. Talon wiped away his tears as Kassy put a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay Talon. He's going to live I promise".

Talon watched as the ambulance drove away and he headed to his car to follow. Turning to Kassy he gave her a straight emotionless face. "Don't make promises you can't keep" He got into the car and drove off leaving Kassy there. Kassy was so upset with herself and with what happened she hadn't even realized she was stranded.

**Chapter 10: Linderman's Plan**

Linderman sat in his office going through his papers before the election. His plan only needed one more conformation. He sat at his desk wondering while signing documents. .07 people were going to die and he would be able to rebuild and help make Nathan's decisions from the sidelines. Hearing a knock from his door Linderman looked up to see Candice enter. She nodded and Linderman knew. "Good he found her, now part of our plan is complete," Candice exited and Linderman pushed his chair away from his desk to look out the window. All the people walking around and no one knew how the world would change after the election.

Looking at the flowers on the windowsill he tilled him head and hummed at them. The flowers was starting to wither and after that Linderman would have to get new ones. Focusing on the floors Linderman placed his hand on them and removed waving at them. They sprung to life in that moment, he smiled. He was going to change the world, one way or another. He pushed his chair back and turned back to his desk. Smiling from one ear to the other. Now that the girl had met him, she would do exactly what had been written or rather drawn. He filled out a few more papers before he rose from his chair and garbed a jacket. .07 people were going to die and he would be leading the charge.

Kassy was lost in New York. She'd never been here and she had no clue where Claire was. Sighing she went back into the loft to look around. Life had changed so much since this all began. She could feel something coming but didn't know what. Heading up she entered the apartment and decided to look around. All the paints were amazing. They looked like real people. One caught her eye in particular. It looked just like Talon. He was on a rode getting shocked by something stepping closer to what ever "it" was. This painting had been cut. The thing shocking Talon had been her. She could match up the painting with the one she saw in the warehouse. Isaac could really paint the future. _But why would anyone cut the picture to show to me?_ She thought placing a hand on the drawing.

A can of paint getting kicked startled Kassy. Jumping she turned around ready to shock anyone who was behind her. "Who's there?" She yelled listening for a noise. She could hear someone's breathing. "I know you're there, show yourself or I start zapping the whole room!" She yelled listening again.

The noise came along with a voice. "If you promise not to shock me I'll show myself," The voice stated coming from another direction. Kassy turned to the direction ready to shock, but there was nothing there. Placing her hands down she stopped the electricity that was flowing around them. 

"Alright, you got yourself a deal. Now show yourself" Kassy looked around and jumped back landing into a painting and into a table falling down. The figure was a scruffy looking guy, homeless. "Who are you?" She asked feeling pain in her back and starting to stand. Some days she wished she had Claire's power. It would be a lot easier she figured, especially at this moment. Standing, she leaned against the table trying to get her bearing back.

"My name is Claude, as you've seen I can turn myself invisible. Usually I like to stay invisible, and unnoticed, but a man came to see me the other day saying he was going to blow up New York." He walked over to Isaac's fridge taking out a bottle of bear that was in it. First smelling it, before opening and drinking. "Meeting this man gave me a better perspective on life" He raised his beer bottle toward her before taking another sip.

"So…what do you want from me?" Kassy asked feeling a lot better and feeling very confused on the whole matter. She had no clue what the guy was talking about. It didn't seem that he needed her in anyway. "And…how did you find me?" Definitely a lot of new faces in her life.

"You see darling…I was doing some snooping around Mr. Linderman's office. It's been a long time since I saw him, so I went to check up on him. I learned some interesting information if you'd care to listen." He walked over to a chair, setting and putting his feet on the table relaxing.

"Linderman….but he was the one helping me.." She told him a little confused. Kassy tried to figure out what this Claude person was talking about. He really wasn't making any sense. "What information are you talking about?"

"He has plans for you after the apocalypse. After the bomb…" He smiled as he took another sip of his stolen beer. Claude was loving this. Free beer and if this girl really was support to do what Linderman insisted to his fellow co-workers he was going to have been responsible with saving the world. Fair agreement since his new friend Peter was unconscious still. He was expecting him to fly not heal himself.

"I'm not going to be used for any plan! What does he want with me?" Kassy asked walking over to the man named Claude. She sat on the desk staring at him wondering why someone would want to use her. There were people with stronger powers then her. This person who was going to blow up New York, this Sylar character that was after her, even Claire had a stronger power then her. Why did Linderman want her?

"Well Ms. Electricity I wonder why? Apparently your suppose to be the right hand man…or girl in this case," he took another swig of his beer. "to Linderman. Your suppose to be his body guard and be trained to kill anyone that threatens him. Personally I think that a 15 year old girl is why to young for this," He took another sip and looked at Kassy with a goofy smile.

"So…that's Linderman's plan. To have this bomb go off then I'm suppose to protect him and kill anyone that gets near him?" She asked shocked. Kassy wasn't a killer, she'd never killed….Kassy froze. That's why he wanted her to go help Claire. Linderman helped her father have escaped! Linderman knew her father would track her down. Knew that she would go to help Claire. He gave her father the push in the right direction. He knew the history...knew Kassy would kill him. Linderman wanted Kassy to experience her first kill and Linderman was suppose to find her after but Talon found her first. It all started to make sense in Kassy's head...

**Chapter 11: Talon's Future**


End file.
